Carrie Cutter
Carrie Hartnell Cutter (born November 21, 1987), also known as Cupid, is a former police officer of the Starling City Police Department. For a time following her police career, she became obsessed with The Arrow and practiced archery. This obsession escalated and she began killing/threatening people in an attempt to get his attention. After he took her down, she was taken in by Amanda Waller as a part of the Suicide Squad. However, she managed to work off her sentence and was released from A.R.G.U.S. custody, only to start a killing spree and be stopped by Team Arrow. Biography Early life Carrie received top marks at school, and also participated in, and helped win many gymnastics competitions for the school. She attended Starling University from 2371 to 2375. There she met Jesse Ruckert, who she eventually got engaged to. However, not long after graduation, he disappeared. Work as a SCIS officer In 2375, Carrie joined the SCIS as a officer, eventually two years later becoming the SWAT unit's first female member. At an unspecified point, Carrie's unit was called in to sort out a bomb threat in The Glades, where the unit was forced to engage the Culebra crime gang. A while later, Carrie became obsessed with a colleague and received therapy from a shrink. Obsession with The Arrow When Slade Wilson's army attacked Starling City, Carrie got assaulted by one of the Mirakuru-enhanced henchman. The Arrow passed by and saved her by shooting the henchman. After this she began to develop an obsession with him. She began to train archery, recruited Kirby Bates, a hacker and began collecting data on the Arrow, and visited crime scenes where he had been involved. In an apartment, she had accumulated a collection of sketches and news articles on him, as well as a collection of his arrows. Around six months later, Carrie went to another of the Arrow's suspected crime scenes, at the Wildcat Gym, where Laurel Lance walked past her. She also later walked past a van that John Diggle was parking whilst backing up the Arrow and Ted Grant. Later that night, Carrie injured two policemen who were escorting Isaac Stanzler. When Isaac asked her who she was, she introduced herself as Cupid, before killing him with an arrow. She clothed Isaac in a costume similar to that of the Arrow and left him in the streets for the real one to find. Oliver and Diggle found a letter with the address off her apartment in the arrow tip. As they searched her apartment she watched them from a nearby building. She called a cellphone she left there and told him she wanted to help him fight against crime, as well as be with him. She also sent a picture of a mob boss she had captured earlier and suggested they should punish him together. Felicity managed to trace her sim card and they found out her identity. They noticed fertilizer in the background of the picture and connected it to the gardening club Sherwood Florist where Carrie was a member of. The Arrow and Arsenal broke in Sherwood Florist and split up. Carrie was waiting for them. She sneaked up on Roy and startled him by shooting an arrow next to him. She easily beat him before he could even warn Oliver. Using his earpiece she taunted the Arrow and told him they were meant for each other. She used the mob boss as a hostage (making him stand on a chair with the bomb vest and a wire detonator around his neck) and began to tell him she wanted to be with the Arrow. As the Arrow refused she kicked the chair away and fled the scene while the Arrow saved the mob boss. Visiting the hacker he showed her the result of his algorithm and revealed it pointed to Verdant as the base of the Arrow his operations. She began to kiss him and then killed him by stabbing an arrow in his neck. She visited Verdant during the grand opening she walked past Roy without him recognizing her. Sitting at the bar she looked around for the Arrow. Diggle found out about the algorithm and warned Oliver. After ordering a drink from Thea she got called by Oliver. Lighthearted she joked about him using a club as a base. Oliver tried to persuade her to meet him to get her away from Thea. She agreed to meet him however she promised she would kill everyone in the club if he did not show up. Meeting at the place he first saved her she told him she wanted him to be her lover. Oliver tried to tell her she isn't well and that he had talked to her psychiatrist. Carrie mentioned nothing was wrong with her and said she wanted to be together and called him a hero. Oliver tried to convince her he couldn't be with anyone, and made references to his own situation that he couldn't be with Felicity. Angered by his rejection, she tried to shoot him. Oliver dodged her shot and disarmed her with a shot of his own. She attacked him and the two got in a fierce brawl. After getting knocked down she kicked the lock of a metal grill and the two fell down and landed on a train track. During the fall Oliver lost his bow, the two continued fighting and she quickly defeated him and cuffed him to the tracks. As he was cuffed down she stood over him and told him that if she could not have him no one would. Oliver tried to reason with her, however, she prepared to die together as a train drove towards them. Oliver dislocated his thumb and escape the cuffs and pulled her away just in time. Shocked she mentioned he saved her again. Oliver then handed her over to Waller to use for the Suicide Squad to give her something to focus her talents and energy on. Work as part of the Suicide Squad Carrie was later among the Suicide Squad when they watched the Flash take on the meta-human King Shark. She commented on how The Flash was cute before Waller told her and the rest of the Squad to suit up, as they were going in to stop the shark."Fish Fry" They arrived outside of the man's former apartment and Cupid did her part to take him down by shooting a trick arrow towards him, opening to produce a net."Blood Loss" Carrie was a member of the team that would go to the Republic of Kasnia to rescue United States Senator Joseph Cray who got taken hostage while opening a hospital. John decided to tag along to help Lyla, as they just had been married and he did not want to let her go by herself."Suicidal Tendencies" Carrie, John, Lyla and Lawton parachuted in Kasnia. Cupid asked Lyla about the wedding and tells her how she will spare on flowers to save more money for the dress. She told John she and the Arrow will get married and get children, after which Loyd told her a love-life and family is not possible for people who do what they do. John told him he thinks it is possible and that he is not like Floyd. Floyd said he was not always like he was now. Carrie, John and Lyla entered the hospital while Floyd took down the guards with his sniper rifle. The Squad busted in and killed the terrorists in a firefight and prepared to free the hostages. The senator suddenly pulled a gun and said they should not have come here. He shot at Carrie but Floyd tackled her and took the bullet for her. Cupid is visibly touched as the Squad gets away and John helps the shot Floyd. A touched Cupid seemed to be in love with Floyd after he saved her. John stitched Floyd up while getting distracted for a second by the tattoo with the name of his brother. Over the radio senator Cray explained to them the hostage situation was just theater to make him a hero and allow him to run for president. John and Lyla noticed that the hospital got rigged with explosives and more mercenaries arrived. John and Lyla got desperate as they realized they will die and their child will become an orphan. Floyd encouraged them and told them they will free the hostages and both Lyla and John will survive to get back to their child. His speech seemed to arouse Cupid who made some flirting remarks at him. Cupid, John, and Lyla took down most of the mercenaries, but Senator Cray threatened to activate the bombs while holding the switch. Floyd positioned himself on the rooftop and shot the switch from his hand and killed the mercenaries. After a short fight in which Carrie killed a huge mercenary by snapping his neck, the Squad took out most of the mercenaries and guided the hostages out of the building. Cupid and John told Lawton to get down as the building will explode soon. Floyd said he lied and that he will cover their escape from the rooftop so they can make it out alive. Covering them from the roof Floyd supported them as Carrie, John and Lyla fought their way out of the building and got the hostages to safety. As the building exploded, seemingly killing Floyd, Carrie screamed in desperation. Eventually, Carrie worked on more Suicide Squad missions, managing to work off her sentence and getting released from A.R.G.U.S. custody. Anti-love Crusade Struggling from the death of Floyd Lawton and her failure at finding love she became convinced that love was just a lie and that this was something she had to demonstrate to the people. Setting up her base at the storage facility of Colao Wedding Dress Services she began to collect data on recently married celebrity couples, and accumulated a huge collection of pictures and information of them around a shrine. She started by kidnapping celebrity couple Blaine and Shannon. Questioning them she made them both admit their eternal love for each other. She then called it pathetic and repeated the quote of Floyd that love was a bullet to the brain. She then shot them simultaneously with her bow and told them that it could also be an arrow through the heart. She left their bodies on the streets while positioned in the shape of a heart, leaving an arrow behind as well as a note saying: Love is Dead. She targeted the next couple Allison Lee and Robert Joyce. She took them at their wedding, tied them up and drove them away in their car. Sadistically taunting them she noticed she was getting chased by the Green Arrow and Speedy by motor cycle. In the ensuing chase Speedy managed to board her car. However Cupid drives her car through the wall of a warehouse and knocks her off. Blocking the steering wheel she leaps out and lets Green Arrow corner the car and crash it. As he checked the driver seat she attacked him from behind and knocked him down. Aiming an arrow at him she told him she would tell him to enjoy the afterlife but they both know that is just eternal nothingness. Green Arrow blocks her shot and they engaged in a fight. Carrie told him he was not The Arrow who she was in love with. Green Arrow used a trick arrow to ensnare her and attended to her hostages. Carrie cut herself loose and escaped by scaling the wall with a grappling hook arrow. Learning that Oliver Queen was about to marry with Felicity Smoak at the Hochman Hotel, Cupid decided to target them next. Rigging the building with C4, she proceeded to listen to their vows before confronting them in the chapel. She told Oliver that love made him weak and then shot an arrow in his heart. Oliver got back up and he revealed that his Kevlar vest had blocked the arrow. Cupid showed the detonator of the C4 and told them that love was false and resulted only in death. The recovery of Felicity and their marriage made them look like a fairy tale, by killing them she would show the people that love was false. Felicity opposed her and gave her a rousing speech of how her time with Oliver had been the best thing that had happened to her, even if she would die today she would not regret this. Cupid was impressed by her speech and Speedy used this to shoot the detonator out of her hand. Carrie fought Diggle and Speedy simultaneously and quickly subdued them after a short fight. She went for the detonator but got ensnared by a trick arrow. As she tried to free herself Oliver used the gun of Diggle to shoot her with a dart that stunned her. She was later taken into custody by SCPD."Broken Hearts" Personality Seemingly playful and flirtatious, she is revealed to go to extreme lengths to satisfy her desire to be with the Arrow, including killing. Becoming obsessed with the Arrow she seemed to build her entire world around him, and only focus on him. Explicitly stating she did not touch Roy and even killed the hacker after he tried to get intimate with her. Believing that they were meant for each other, she referred to Oliver as her "lover" and "boyfriend". Carrie seemed to ignore laws and moral boundaries alike, killing Isaac Stanzler and injuring two police officers just to get his attention. She even threatened to kill everyone in the club if Oliver did not show up. Carrie is shown to get angry when people confront her with her mental disorder. She claims that there is nothing wrong with her and strongly disliked the psychiatrist that treated her. After Oliver rejects her, Carrie is enraged, and becoming furious, she tries to kill him. In a final act, she wanted to die with Oliver, saying that if she can't have him, then no one can. She tied Oliver to the train rails using hand cuffs. She wanted to die together by being hit by a train. Her illness is furthered when Oliver snaps free and saves her again. Although it was only to keep his promise of saving people and not killing, Oliver's action causes Carrie to believe that he saved her because he loved her. As a result of put on Task Force X, Carrie's personality and behavior seems much more stable, however she still seemed to believe the Arrow and she would be together. She cheerfully asked Lyla about her wedding and told her in details how she and the Arrow will get married. After Floyd Lawton took a bullet for her she became quickly fond of him and seemed to focus her desires on him. Her psychiatrist diagnosed her with attachment disorder. This refers to an inability to form real lasting relationships. She pushes everyone away and fixates on one single person that she feels mirrors her emotional state. She desires honesty and sincerity and can notice when people lie to her. Her missions for Task Force X as well as the death of Floyd Lawton heavily influenced her perception on love. She began to believe in the quote of Lawton that love was a bullet to the brain. She became bound on showing the people that love was pathetic and was only making persons weak. She became obsessed with this belief and began to kill famous couples in an attempt to make clear to the people that love is death. However when talking with Felicity she began to doubt that love was false. This might indicate that her attitude that love is death might be a overreaction to cope with her own failed lovelife, since the Arrow rejected her and Floyd Lawton died. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a former police officer, Carrie is shown to be in top physical condition. During her fight against Oliver she displayed incredible feats of speed and dexterity. *'Police/SWAT training:' Carrie has received training in making difficult arrests, restraining techniques and cuffing dangerous suspects. *'Skilled archer:' Carrie is shown to be a skilled archer. Being able to shoot the two police officers in their legs with precision shots. Working for Task Force X she kept using archery instead of firearms. Using her bow she was able to kill heavily armed mercenaries. She was able to fire two arrows at once and hit both targets in their heart. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Carrie is shown to excel in hand-to-hand combat. She was able to easily beat the heavily armed Roy. She was also able to hold her own against Oliver despite fighting him unarmed while he used his bow as a melee weapon. After he lost his bow she managed to restrain and cuff him. She proved herself a creative and dangerous fighter using her slender build, flexibility and speed to her advantage. *'Skilled tactician:' Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in designing plans. She was able to abduct a heavily guarded mob boss. She lured The Arrow by leaving trails and predicted his actions to get him exactly where she wanted him. She also is highly adept in using her surroundings to her advantage. *'Manipulation/Negotiation:' Carrie is shown to be skilled in manipulating people. She flirted with a hacker to make him help her. She used hostages and threats to lure the Arrow. *'Explosives expert:' Possibly due to her SWAT training Carrie is highly skilled with explosives, using a bomb vest and a wire detonator to use a mob boss as a hostage. *'Expert markswoman/Firearms:' As a former police officer of the Starling City Police Department, Carrie is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Expert stalker/Stealth:' Carrie is shown to be highly skilled in stalking people, blending with her surroundings to avoid getting noticed. She was able to follow the events with Team Arrow and Ted Grant tracking Isaac Stanzler without being spotted. *'Exceptional durability:' Despite falling down more than twelve feet she got up and kept fighting without any visible injuries. *'Reading people:' According to her psychiatrist Carrie is able to notice it when people lie to her. *'Skilled gardener:' Carrie was a member of the Gardening club Sherwood Florist. Equipment *'Cupid suit:' While stalking the Arrow she wore a suit consisting of tight pants and a top in dark green, as well as a long dark jacket. She kept wearing this while working for Task Force X. *'Custom made bow:' Carrie is shown wielding a custom-made bow; it is unknown what type of bow it is. *'Quiver:' Wearing a quiver, Carrie carried her arrows in it during her confrontations with The Arrow. *'Custom made arrows:' Carrie is seen using custom-made arrows. These arrows had tips made from carbon fiber-reinforced polymer, and are heart-shaped and colored red. *'Handcuffs:' She was revealed to be carrying handcuffs. She used these in her fight with Oliver to cuff him to the tracks. *'Flechette': She has a small heart-shaped flechette in her sleeve. She used this to cut herself free when she had been ensnared by a trick arrow. *'Trick arrows': Carrie used a Grappling hook arrow to scale a wall.